Transformers Slash Drabbles
by Josef Von Perriwinkle
Summary: Written from a challenge list. 15 words/phrases, 15 pairings, 15 drabbles. Slash, obviously.
1. Apricot

**Foreword**:A couple of months ago, I felt like doing a writing challenge. I found a challenge list on a website somewhere and decided that it would be one phrase/word for one pairing. 15 phrases/words, 15 drabbles, 15 pairings. So here are the results. Maybe one day I'll change the title of the collection from 'Transformers Slash Drabbles' to something catchier. Who knows.

**Warnings: **Slash, obviously. In some cases, it's just implied, in others, it's all out. Nothing _too_ bad; hints at robo-sex at the most. Hopefully everyone's IC as much as possible. Also, I guess most of them could be considered fluff. There are probably about three that you could maybe consider to be angsty, if you think about it real, real hard.

**Pairings: **You'll have to look at the individual chapters to see for yourself. Come on. I'll tell you _before_ the drabble starts anyway.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I've cobbled together. I sure had fun writing it.

**----------**

**Word #1 – Apricot   
Pairing: Ratchet/Sunstreaker**

The scratch on Sunstreaker's left side was about two meters long and had taken a lot of the paint off. "And I just got a new paintjob last month!" he moaned as Ratchet approached him with a welder and a suitably-sized spraycan.

"It's not so bad, Sunstreaker. You were due in for a touch-up this week anyway." Ratchet soothed, testing the flame on the welder.

"Yeah, but this scratch. I hardly wanted anyone to see me like this."

"Not even Sideswipe?"

"He knows how I feel about it." Sunstreaker seemed to shift somewhat uncomfortably. Ratchet noticed this, but shrugged it off. He didn't really... well, _get_ the whole fuss about Sunstreaker's paint and whatnot. He was fine just the way he was, fancy deco or not. "You won't tell anyone about this, will you, Ratchet?"

"Nah, you're safe with me. I don't really see what telling the others about your little crash-off-a-cliff would do, in any case." It was an indirect question.

"... I guess it's a pride thing."

"Makes sense." Ratchet shrugged and had finished patching the nasty-looking gash up. "Transform for me, I want to see how you look."

Sunstreaker did so, also staring at the thin line where Ratchet had carefully mended him. No matter how many times he had messed up, Ratchet could always be counted on to fix him up, and do a darn good job of it too. "Thanks." he said, genuinely appreciating Ratchet's work.

"I'm not done yet, Sunstreaker. Although..."

"What?"

"I can only find this other colour. It's slightly darker than what you've got now. Sorry, but I'm out of what I usually use on you."

"Oh. It's ok." Sunstreaker transformed. The 'pride thing' was more important than what shade of yellow or orange or whatever Ratchet was going to spray him with was.

"Out of interest, what is that colour called?"

"Uh," Ratchet rotated the can to read the name. "'Apricot'."

"That's a weird name for a colour."

"It's some kind of fruit humans eat. I think that's what Spike said. There you go," Ratchet stopped spraying and Sunstreaker transformed back into his robot mode, surveying his new paintjob. "Pretty as a picture."

"Wait,_pretty?_" His circuits sparked a little and he silently thanked Primus that he was unable to, as the humans put it, blush. That's the word he believed they used when one of them turned red in embarrassment.

"It's just an expression." Ratchet backed down quickly, but Sunstreaker smiled.

"Nah, I enjoy the odd compliment."

"From me?"

_Yeah. Who would've thought? _"Hey, I've got to be nice to our world-class medic and fixer-upper, right?"

Ratchet laughed happily. Obviously, he took _that_ as a compliment. "Right."

**END**


	2. Two Choices

**TF Drabble Phrase #2 – "You've got two choices."  
Pairing: Starscream/Skyfire**

It was so long ago when he and I first met. Far before the war, when I could work, talk and be with him without any repercussions. We were both rational beings, beings of science.

Thus, one fateful day, we were both sent on an exploration mission to search for new and uncharted planets and to gather enough information to compile extensive reports on them. We accepted heartily, for it was a chance to prove our worth to Cybertron and to spend that extra but of time with each other.

"If anything happens to either one of you," those in charge told us, "You've got two choices. Continue the mission, or abandon it and return to us." We agreed and embarked on our journey, our circuits buzzing with excitement at the thought of discovering new lifeforms. And then…

I don't know why he fell into that icy wasteland. Was it because he simply ran out of fuel and that he lacked the energy to go on? That reason is illogical. He would have energised himself to his full capacity. Then it must have been the immense snowstorm that swept him up and caused him to spiral out of control.

We were separated and I spent what seemed like an eternity searching for him, hoping to spot him on my radar. I had to stay a fair distance from the storm itself, lest I was dragged down as well. I searched and searched until I almost ran out of fuel and was forced to return to Cybertron. I know this is foolish and that I should have abandoned my partner and continued gathering information about the planet. But I suppose at the time I intended to go with choice one: carry on with the mission. Maybe I thought I couldn't do it without him. More importantly, I thought I couldn't _leave him_. During that time, I probably valued his companionship more than anything.

Once I was back on Cybertron, I requested that a search party be sent out to find Skyfire, but no-one would dare risk their safety to find my dear friend. This experience changed me. I found that I could no longer continue my scientific research without feeling intense guilt, sorrow and anger. It was around this time that the tensions between the Autobots and the Decepticons became more intense, and I enlisted with the Cybertron War Academy. I fell under the command of Megatron and became a warrior. And eventually, we crashed on the same planet that had taken Skyfire. I didn't know, didn't realise, until Rumble found the body of my partner. Frozen in place, but it was undeniably him.

After so long, I wonder how I'll react to him. I wonder how he'll react to me. What if he has forgotten all that we had together?

We're both rational beings.

But rational beings still have feelings.

**END**


	3. Separation Anxiety

**TF Drabble Phrase #3 – Separation Anxiety **

**Pairing: Jazz/Ratchet**

The Autobots sped off towards the east, leaving a single one at their headquarters. Ratchet had claimed he was busy and after all, someone needed to stay back and guard the Ark. Besides, better to clear up his work area now rather than later (although he expected that he would have to take all his tools out again anyway). But before he could expect to greet them (those still functioning, anyway), he would have to spend the next few hours alone. Alone, busy. Better than being alone and mindlessly bored.

Nonetheless, he was punctured by a slight nagging feeling which he quickly rejected. There was one Autobot who he missed (the most?). Even more so, since he was always in the front line, always fighting. So there was always an element of worry, but he rarely ever came back wounded or completely out of commission. And if he did, it would be something relatively minor, nothing Ratchet couldn't handle. Moreover, Jazz's upbeat attitude and terrible jokes kept the situation lively. It didn't stop him from being concerned for his wellbeing, though. _At least if I was where he was and he got injured, I could fix him up fast. He wouldn't been to suffer, no matter how small the injury – _

Ratchet hated worrying. It got in the way of his duty and it caused unnecessary stress. _And Jazz wouldn't want me to worry. He hates it as much as I do._

Suddenly, Teletraan-1 beeped, alerting Ratchet to the fact that there was an incoming commission. He pressed a button on the control panel and Optimus Prime's upper half filled the screen. "What can I do for you, Prime?"

"Ratchet. We have reason to suspect that a Decepticon spy may be somewhere within the Ark. Keep your radar on alert and check the camera feeds."

"Will do, Prime." Then his ears honed in on a familiar voice on Prime's end.

"Hey, you talkin' to Ratchet, Optimus? Can I get a word in?" It could be no other.

"We don't have time for this, Jazz."

"Just a quick hello! I'll be two secs!" The image on Teletraan-1's screen swung forward and focused on Jazz. "Ratchet, my man! How's it goin'?"

Ratchet smiled. "Well, Jazz. Why are you using Prime's transmitter, anyway?"

"I have to, if I want to talk to you. I took a little tumble before, and busted the thing up."

"You haven't busted anything else up, have you?"

"Don't worry, man." If it was possible for Jazz to grin any more, he did. "I'll come back in one piece. Promise!"

"You'd better! I'm holding you accountable for any grief I go through."

"You've got nothin' to fear! But you take care as well, buddy. For my sake, too."

"Aw heck, it's been more than two seconds." Somewhere offscreen, Ratchet heard Ironhide grumble.

"Whoops, looks like my time's up."

"Thanks for calling, Jazz." Ratchet smiled gratefully, and Jazz waved.

"Thanks for bein' around!"

Click. The transmission ended. And once again, Ratchet was alone.

**END**


	4. Practise Makes Perfect

**TF Drabble Phrase #4 – Practise Makes Perfect**

**Pairing: Drag Strip/Dead End**

"I don't believe this guy!" The first thing Dead End heard as he entered the recreational quarters was Wildrider's frustrated pitch. "You're not the fastest car in the world, Drag Strip. So shut your mouth and get over yourself."

"You're only sore that I beat you in a stunning, overwhelming victory the other day. Admit it."

Dead End sighed, walking over to Breakdown, who jittered nervously. He couldn't stand these arguments, no matter how predictable they were and how often they occurred.

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit defeat." Wildrider spat.

Drag Strip was about to open his mouth in retaliation, but stopped when a booming "That's enough!" rang through the room. Motormaster appeared, his presence causing Breakdown to mutter, "Oh great."

"Stop your childish bickering before I have you both turned into scrap metal. Wildrider, stop _squealing_. And Drag Strip, don't provoke him. We're all tired of your arrogance anyway."

Motormaster left, his footsteps thundering through the hall as he walked. Wildrider turned and growled at Drag Strip, clearly having taken more offence at Motormaster's words than the other Stunticon. They both shuffled away, Drag Strip into another room and Wildrider towards Dead End and Breakdown. They stared at him, obviously expecting him to speak first. He did, throwing his hands up and moaning in exasperation: "I don't believe that guy!"

"Why don't you just ignore him?" Dead End drawled, apathetic.

"Do you know how hard that is? And with him going around gloating to anyone that will listen about how he raced me and won," Wildrider shook his head. "Impossible."

"Oh." Dead End murmured and glanced sideways at Breakdown, who seemed to know how Wildrider felt.

"Yeah," Wildrider continued. "If only someone could beat him, huh?"

"I guess."

"Say…" Wildrider sat up slightly, having had a moment of revelation. "Dead End, have _you_ ever raced him?"

Dead End shifted around in his seat. He knew what was about to be asked of him. "Almost. He challenged me. We were interrupted by Autobots."

"Then maybe you should race him!" Wildrider's face brightened up. "If you beat him, that'll really put a solid dent in his pride."

"How do you know I can beat him?"

"How do you know you can't?"

* * *

Three days later, both Drag Strip and Dead End were lined up equally, side by side.

"Good of you to do this," said Drag Strip tauntingly. "I haven't given my engine a good workout since… oh, I don't know. Since I beat Wildrider?"

Dead End said nothing but thought, _How did I get myself mixed up in this_? Alongside him, he saw Wildrider growl at his rival's comment.

It was far too late to pull out now. Wildrider finished his countdown and he hurled himself forward as quickly as he could, putting himself head-to-heard with the other Decepticon. As he raced the victory-obsessed sportscar through a flat, barren landscape, he wondered how he could succeed where Wildrider had failed. After all, despite the fact that they were collectively branded as 'Stunticons', there was no doubt that Wildrider was the only one _insane_ enough to pull off the daring stunts that the others weren't stupid enough to try. Stunts that, surely enough, would have enabled him to defeat Drag Strip.

But apparently not. For now, he thought, he would follow Drag Strip's trail and attempt to match his speed.

So he tailed him, the Stunticon ahead of him by a few meters. He was unable to catch up as the sharp turns Drag Strip twisted around forced him to brake, putting even more distance between them.

Oh, it was hopeless. He was going to lose to Drag Strip, who was going to make him the laughing stock of all the Decepticons. So why waste the precious fuel? It was futile anyway.

As they drove up to the final stretch, Drag Strip put on a burst of speed and raced on ahead, far in front now, while Dead End lagged behind purposely, not bothering to strain his engine.

About fifteen seconds after Drag Strip had crossed the finish line, he did the same, barely noticing Wildrider's disappointed look as he transformed. The victorious Decepticon was grinning to himself, unquestionably pleased with what seemed like an empty win. Dead End approached him.

"Well then, you won. I'm surprised that you haven't started gloating to the others about how I ate your dust."

"Nah. I don't think I will. Not if it's you."

Puzzled by what he said and could have meant, Dead End shrugged nonetheless and turned away, not really caring that Drag Strip had, in fact, just spared him a lifetime of humiliation.

"Oh, and Dead End?"

He turned gloomily. "What?"

Drag Strip's optics gleamed playfully. "Practise makes perfect."

**END**


	5. Shut up and Listen

**TF Drabble Phrase #5 – "Shut up and listen."   
Pairing: Blaster/Jazz**

It was wind-down time in Autobot City: the time when it was acceptable for most to go off-duty, the time when only a select few were left in charge of the Metroplex's security. For Jazz, though, most of his waking hours were spent wandering the streets, determined to find something to do. There was a time where he might have craved for this level of freedom and perhaps it was his past desires coming true. Ever since Unicron had appeared and changed the universe forever, Jazz found that his duties dwindled down to hardly anything at all. _It wouldn't be that bad if Blaster wasn't so busy all the time._

Ah, Blaster. The one Autobot he craved the company of but unfortunately, saw less of than what he would have liked. Communications officer was a tough and demanding job, but he knew Blaster enjoyed it despite its seemingly non-stop hours. Jazz would know all, of course. It was hard not to, especially since he and Blaster were bondmates.

They had met years ago, when Optimus Prime was the leader of the Autobots. It was a natural attraction, one that escalated from friendship to true love. The initial attraction came a common interest that none of the others would touch with a ten-foot conductor rod: music. Top 40, metal, classical – you name it, they would listen to it all and even dance to it. And sometimes, if they could find a really secluded spot that eliminated the risk of a Decepticon spy troupe detecting them, they would pump up the volume and see who could blast the music the loudest. There was never a clear 'winner' as the volume would either trigger some form of natural disaster ("rock and roll with real rocks", as Jazz remembered saying once) or the pair would stop, the noise honestly overwhelming them.

It was in one of these secluded spots that they shared their first kiss, and, sometime later, spark-bonded. Back then, before Unicron had showed up, they spent a huge amount of time together, whether it was watching _As the Kitchen Sinks_ or admiring Earth's vast, natural landscapes. It left very little to the imaginations of the other Autobots. After all, they were undoubtedly perfect for each other. Warm and light-hearted with a love of music. And of course, for each other.

Perhaps all their past moments together was in preparation for this, where, in a good week, Jazz would see his lover three or four times. Blaster was also going on an increasing number of dangerous missions, which made Jazz fear for him on more than a few occasions. But fear had never done anyone any good.

"I've been looking for you all over the place." Jazz looked up, his expression visibly brightening up when he saw Blaster grinning down at him, holding out his hand.

"Hey, man. Didn't think I'd be seein' you today!" He was being wrapped in Blaster arms and complemented this action of affection with a soft kiss on the lips.

"And aren't you a sight for sore eyes, especially after I had to stare at that screen all day."

"You make it sound like anyone would'a done good!" Jazz mock-frowned as Blaster rubbed his back in an attempt to appease him.

"Aw, c'mon, you know I don't mean it like that. Besides, I brought us some tunes to listen to."

"Latest on the airwaves?" Jazz escaped Blaster's embrace to perch himself on the steel steps as Blaster prepared the tape.

"You betcha." Watching Blaster press play distracted Jazz from the blaring dance beat that flowed harmonically from his speakers.

"How long before you've gotta go back?" This kind of situation was predictable – Blaster would be with him for a mere quarter of an Earth-hour before having to return to his job.

But apparently, not this time; Blaster beamed at him and said, "I've got the whole night off, dude."

"Groovin'!" Jazz was totally relaxed now, his head resting on his bondmate's shoulder. He already knew how he wanted the whole night to be, and he was sure that it was what Blaster had in mind as well.

"Yeah, ain't it just?" The communications officer took Jazz's hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "For now, though, shut up and listen. I went through a lot to get this tape just for you."

**END**


	6. Piggyback Ride

**TF Drabble Phrase #5 – Piggyback Ride  
Pairing: Sandstorm/Octane**

It had all started when Octane, the rogue Decepticon, had decided to lure Trypticon off in the hopes of gaining power and brute force over Galvatron and thus, over the entire army. Yet his well-thought plan had failed and he was forced to flee the ranks under the pain of termination (and possibly torture). That did not slow Galvatron down one bit, though. The last thing Octane remember was his shuttle exploding (_thanks to you, mighty leader,_ he had thought sardonically) and a ship full of the dangerous space types that were forced to band together due to their shady nature cruising along and sending a rope down to him. He still didn't know why they had done so, but was grateful just the same.

However, his options were quickly running out as he knew he couldn't stay on that ship forever. He needed a place where Galvatron would think twice about sending his troops to, or at least think twice about launching an all-out attack force towards. In Octane's desperate, quick-thinking mind, there was only one place: Autobot base on Earth.

* * *

He was dropped off at a high distance to avoid detection and made his way down as discretely as possible. _This is the next dilemma,_ he thought. _Now that I'm here, how do I make my way inside? They're sure to open fire or capture me._

At this point, however, he began to lose his sense of distance and direction. Anyone watching the skies would have seen an odd purple and silver craft spinning violently towards the ground before transforming into his robot mode and landing with a heavy thud. Octane groaned in pain, rubbing his head in frustration and muttering, "I can't even fly properly, jeez."

A rustling in the bushes caused him to sit up, alert, and ready his blaster in case the source of the noise happened to be a threat. An orange Transformer emerged from the other side of the bushes into the clearing, and Octane recognised him as one of the Autobots Rodimus Prime had led to investigate his and Trypticon's theft of monuments around the world. He quickly lowered his blaster, hoping the Autobot didn't notice. Apparently, he had not, as he began, "Are you alright? I heard a crash. Have you sustained any injuries?" 

However, before Octane could respond, the Autobot's eyes flashed down to the insignia on his chest. He gave a small, yet audible gasp and bent over in an attack position, readying his weapon. "You… you're a Decepticon!"

"Wait – " Octane started, holding his hands up in surrender. "I don't mean any harm. I want to talk."

"Oh, I'm very familiar with you Decepticons and your talk. I lost my home planet to your kind."

"Yes, but that was _them_. Listen, I'm wanted by their leader. In a way, it puts me in the same boat as you. Help me out, won't ya?"

Octane wasn't sure whether his line would work. After all, he certainly wouldn't be surprised if the Autobot had said, "Well, you must be the worst of the lot" and squeezed the trigger. But the real surprise was that he didn't. The Autobot lowered his blaster and asked, "You're wanted by your own allies? By _Galvatron_?"

"Well, they're not my allies any more. Galvatron stuck a bomb in my cargo ship, hence my tumble down here."

"I see. Well, I'll help you for now, but don't try anything funny." The Autobot held out his free hand and Octane took it, allowing himself to be pulled up. He couldn't help but smirk to himself about the situation. Were he not facing death at Galvatron's hands, he would have shot the other Transformer in the face by now. He let a small chuckle escape his lips, which caused the Autobot to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Tough guy, aren't you? Man, if I weren't telling the truth, you would be scrap metal by now." Octane turned and grinned his best brave grin, and the Autobot laughed heartily.

* * *

His name was Sandstorm and he, like Octane, had triple-changer abilities. He was originally from the planet Paradron, which Octane recognised as the planet Cyclonus and Scourge had discovered. Sandstorm was unwilling to share more, but Octane knew the type of Transformer. He was, undoubtedly, one who had lost everything but wore a brave face and carried on. _You're just like me. But you've got somewhere to belong. Me? I'm a rogue to the Decepticons. To both factions, I'm the enemy._

Octane suddenly felt something jam against his foot and before he knew it, he was flat against the ground.

"You alright there, Octane?" Sandstorm leaned over him, hands ready to help him.

"I'm fine," the Decepticon muttered, picking himself up. "It was just the blast. I think it must have damaged my circuits a bit."

"Oh. Well then, let me carry you."

"Huh? What!" Yet another surprise. However, the Autobot was sincere as he was generous.

"Hey, I understand if you're a bit rattled from that explosion and that fall. I don't want anything to happen to you, especially if you keep tripping over like that."

"Can't you just transform and carry me like that?" As professional as Sandstorm was, Octane could, for some reason, feel himself getting bashful.

"I'm no Protectobot. You'll shake around too much in there."

"I'm sure I'll be fine then." Octane tried to walk on ahead, but his legs trembled and he stumbled forward, Sandstorm catching him before he could fall.

"I really do think you need my help here," he repeated, pulling Octane onto his back and forcing him to put his arms around his neck. "Come on. Cooperate with me and I can get you to First Aid to get you patched up and good as new. He'll understand, don't worry."

"Do you do this for every Decepticon that crash lands here?" Octane joked weakly.

Sandstorm smiled. "Only the honest ones."

**END**


	7. Up Close and Personal

**TF Drabble Phrase #7 – Up Close and Personal  
Pairing: Cyclonus/Galvatron**

I feel that dull sensation, one that I have become accustomed to in the few months that I have served Galvatron. That sensation is pain, and it seems to radiate from my hard, metallic cheek. I have angered him yet again. There he goes, flailing his limbs and shouting about how he will have to single-handedly destroy the Autobots if his troops continue being as incompetent as they have proven themselves to be thus far. Although him being Galvatron, he probably already believes that he _can_ single-handedly destroy the Autobots.

Yes, I have definitely angered him with what I thought was a strategic and useful suggestion: that we ambush the Autobots on that deserted planet up ahead. I quote the words that came out of his mouth: "Strategy is for cowards!"

After all, why else would he (his lack of rationality considered and discarded at the same time) punish me? Galvatron certainly isn't crazy to the point where he beats his troops for no particular reason. Although I know that some have said that it will not be long before he spirals down to that level of madness.

I do know that behind my back, some Decepticons have labelled me as being nothing more than Galvatron's personal punching bag, one that happens to be a perfectly sentient being. So I hear from those loyal to me. However, I have thought lately that perhaps this loyalty is only present through fear of what may happen to those who oppose me. But no matter. Maybe Galvatron does only see me as an emotional and physical punching bag, but the fact remains: I know Galvatron better than anyone else. I know exactly what he wants in a soldier and what he hates in one too.

It's something he hasn't let anyone else see, or rather, it's something that everyone else has failed to notice. They go on, leading their existences, believing they please Galvatron. And they may for a while, but it is only a matter of time before Galvatron expresses his unhappiness with them once more. This is the case with me as well, but I am learning to tread cautiously. I know what he admires in me. I know what he hates in me. So I try my best to improve myself for him.

'Why do you do that?' Some have asked. 'He's just going to find more faults in you.'

Maybe so. But for the Decepticon cause, for Galvatron's cause, _for Galvatron_ – I'd do anything.

**END**


	8. Misery Loves Company

Ugh, my apologies for forgetting all about the drabbles. In return, I've uploaded two. Yeah, not a very good deal. I'll try and make this a regular thing from now on.

**TF Drabble Phrase #8 – Misery Loves Company  
Pairing: Hoist/Grapple**

Earth's moon high in the sky, Grapple transformed and treaded cautiously towards his target, lest he attract any attention. He reached the base of a huge pile of rubble and, knowing exactly what it was, began to pick his way up it.

Grapple noticed that with each step up that hill of debris, his anger and sadness grew. And why not? This was _his_ monument that had been destroyed, the masterpiece he had envisioned for so long that had been torn down. All for the sake of the war.

But he knew his shattered dream could not just be blamed in the escalating conflict; he, too, was at fault. It was foolish to trust Decepticons, regardless of whether they were working for Megatron or not. _Because they usually are anyway,_ Grapple thought bitterly, surveying the ruined materials that had been used to build his short-lived tower. He ought to have known that the Constructicons would have betrayed him.

"Why, oh why did I trust them, even for a second?" Grapple moaned to no-one in particular.

"Perhaps it's because you had no choice?" The voice startled him but peering down the mountain, Grapple saw the frame of his friend and partner, Hoist. "After all, they did have us trapped."

"I should have told Optimus."

"Now, now. He forgave you, didn't he?"

"Well yes, but… Hoist, I put lives in danger today. I formed a forbidden alliance. If the Decepticons had been successful, Primus only knows…" Grapple buried his face in his hands.

"It's alright." Hoist soothed gently, taking the despairing engineer in his arms. "It's all over. They won't try anything soon, Grapple. Not after we showed them what we can do."

Grapple nodded slowly. "I suppose."

"Besides, your buildings still remain on Cybertron. And believe me, they are…" Hoist's tone changed, but Grapple knew that it was his lover's way of expressing sincerity. "Absolutely stunning. Magnificent."

Although shakily, Grapple's face cracked into a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"We'll build the next one together, alright? This one will stand for all time, and everyone in the universe will see it and say, 'That was built by Grapple, the Autobot. The Master Builder.'"

**END**


	9. Photograph

**TF Drabble Word #9 - Photograph  
Pairing: Megatron/Optimus Prime**

I was close. So close! Close to finally defeating Optimus Prime. If it weren't for the pair of Autobot fools who interrupted and snatched up their leader, he would be dead by now! And the Autobots would have no hope without him.

What makes me even angrier is the fact that Starscream had the nerve to tell me that he should have been the one to finish Prime off. The moron barely possesses enough skill to take down the weakest of all Autobots, let alone cause their mighty leader to fall.

However… it's a small consolation, but I value it nonetheless. Under my orders, Reflector took a picture of Prime. For nostalgic purposes, you see, when I did defeat him. That never came to light, obviously, but the photograph remains with me.

The picture of Prime is him as I have always dreamt him to be; chipped, battered, so close yet so far from death. Ah, Prime. I long to see you suffer more. I long to see you beg for mercy at my hands, in a battle where no one can interrupt us.

In a battle that I will win.

I long to fight you honourably, Prime. It will make the victory that much sweeter. And then I will destroy your kind and rule Cybertron.

Yet, will there ever be an opponent as worthy as you? An opponent whose defeat could make me as overjoyed and ecstatic as you will when you perish?

Maybe, Prime… maybe this is the reason you are not dead yet. Maybe I hesitate. As much as I hate to admit it, perhaps that incompetent Starscream is correct – I am growing merciful on my enemies. But for all the unexpected reasons.

Regardless, there is no doubt that you are the perfect opponent, the perfect adversary.

Which is why the day that I destroy you will be my happiest… and my saddest.

**END**


	10. Together

**TF Drabble Word #10 – Together  
Pairing: Megatron/Starscream**

It's that time of day again. Not that anyone else cares, that is.

I think they're all sick of it. Especially Thundercracker, whom I have frequently persuaded to join me in viewing the, uh, _proceedings_. "Not today, Skywarp," is what he said to me a few hours ago. "Why can't you just leave them be? If they want to squabble about anything and everything, so be it."

Thundercracker's point is valid. Why _do_ I enjoy seeing the banter between our leader and his second-in-command? (Although if I were Megatron, I would remove Starscream from such a highly-ranked position. That would shut him up for a while.)

I guess the answer is that it's incredibly amusing. Well, it's about as much amusement as we Decepticons are going to get. I'm just the only one with any appreciation for it.

There's something about seeing Starscream's body language and hearing his verbal language when he's with Megatron. One moment he's all gung-ho, making threats (however empty and unbelievable – Megatron can see it as well as any of the rest of us can) and looking like he's on the verge of attempting to throw a punch or firing a shot. The next moment, he's whimpering and shaking, taking refuge behind whatever solid object is closest to him. Or better yet, he's begging for mercy at Megatron's hands, especially when our leader's fusion cannon is pointed squarely between his optics.

It's obvious I can't stand Starscream and that I would always back Megatron in a battle of fists or words between the two of them. Of course, it could also be my fear of Megatron that contributes to my loyalty. Who wouldn't be afraid of him? We've all seen the way he conquers his foes. Well, ok, maybe Starscream isn't.

Sometimes I wonder if Starscream is just persistently brave or incredibly stupid to continuously pester Megatron about the position of Decepticon leader. Despite the fact that he was an intelligent and well-respected scientist before the Great War, I'm going to go with the latter. We all wonder if he's completely crazy because he really should have wised up by now. Not that any of us feel sorry for that pile of slag. Despite the fact that I'm the one who views Megatron and Starscream's daily battles, even _I'm_ beginning to tire of his screeches. Heh, I guess they don't call him 'Starscream' for nothing.

Why does Megatron bother to keep him around? The Decepticons would be a lot more efficient without him and I mean, the other Seekers and I could handle anything without Starscream around. Well, I think I may have figured out why Megatron hasn't disposed of him yet. He's using these conflicts he has with Starscream to assert his power. To serve as a warning to any of us who plan to rebel. Believe me, when Megatron gets the upper hand against Starscream, a sort of sadistic pleasure is visible in the way he acts. In a twisted sense, Megatron and Starscream act exactly as though they were partners.

Yes, it's this line of thought that allows me to joke with Thundercracker that they might even be _perfect_ for each other.

**END**


	11. Mind Games

**TF Drabble Phrase #11 – Mind Games  
Pairing: Astrotrain/Blitzwing**

It was hard to tell if he was joking or not because the way he delivered his phrases was so serious. _Telling jokes and playing with heads is MY forte, Astrotrain. Get your own._

Alas, the areas of joking and messing with minds crossed over fairly often, making most situations for Blitzwing and Astrotrain quite tense. For those around them, anyway; both Decepticons were too pigheaded to realise just how uncomfortable everyone else was. However, Blitzwing was about to get a taste of his own medicine. And who better to do so than his fellow Triple-Changer?

It started with the typical fare one might have expected Skywarp to pull off: "Megatron wants to see you, Blitzwing."

Blitzwing, while conscious of the fact that Astrotrain might have been leading him on, knew it would be unwise to bicker with him and thus, keep Megatron waiting. He was aware of the other Decepticon's amused little grin as he walked off. After all, it was the kind of warning _he_ would have given to any other unsuspecting victim.

When he finally found Megatron, who was seated in front of a giant telescreen viewing some maps and discussing with the Constructicons, he asked, "Mighty Megatron, you wished to see me?"

Megatron stopped speaking abruptly and turned slowly, an icy glare penetrating the intruder's optics. "Blitzwing? No, I did not wish to see you."

Blitzwing trembled Megatron's calm voice having enough venom in it to make him feel fear, his processor sinking. _I knew Astrotrain tricked me_.

"Now leave, before I order the Constructicons to form Devastator."

Blitzwing bowed slightly in apology. "Of course, Mighty Megatron."

He heard a snicker from behind him and knew that the six Constructicons would enjoy joking about it for weeks. Astrotrain too, he thought bitterly, looking forward to the next time he saw the Triple-Changer so he could smash his fist into that smug face.

However, the next time they met was a week later and the circumstances were very different. For one, Blitzwing was preoccupied, having holed himself up in the recently built shooting range. It was a fine place to be, especially if one needed to pour his stress and tension into a worthwhile activity. Blitzwing was absorbed and took no notice of anyone coming in or out, ignoring all the chatter around him. However, one particular voice reached his audio receptors and he knew he was being addressed. The message, though, was strange, especially since he knew the speaker was none other than Astrotrain.

"Nice shootin'."

"… _What_?"

Astrotrain merely smiled. And before Blitzwing could demand an explanation, he turned tail and left.

* * *

Blitzwing came to realise that the sense of confusion he felt (and was still feeling) was probably what others felt when _he_ messed with them. It was some sort of cruel retribution, there was no doubt about that. And surely, it had to come some time or another. But to Blitzwing, the worst part was that Astrotrain was putting his head in a spin. He still wondered if the other Decepticon was sincere when he said, "Nice shootin'". Because Astrotrain could still be impressed, no matter how unlikely it seemed. Perhaps, if he wasn't joking around with Blitzwing, he WAS in awe.

_Don't daydream, though. It's recon time._

He walked into the hangar, noting that most of the Decepticons has already gathered, Astrotrain included. Megatron followed soon after, flanked by Starscream and Soundwave.

"Listen up, Decepticons," he said, scanning his troops to ensure they were all there. "This is a simple recon operation. Nothing more. We need to find a source of energon. We're beginning to run out. So Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, head to the north. Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, head south. Blitzwing and Bombshell will head east. And Astrotrain, Soundwave and I will be going west."

Someone spoke up. "With all due respect, Megatron, I'd like to go east with Blitzwing. You take Bombshell."

Blitzwing was shocked. It was none other than Astrotrain. Why did he want to go with him? To confuse him further? He had to admit that if that was Astrotrain's plan, it was already succeeding.

"Oh? Why should I grant your request, Astrotrain?"

"Well, Megatron, it makes more sense if I go with him in case we decide to start taking Energon from the site. After all, we're both large, whereas Bombshell is quite small." He glanced apologetically at the single Insecticon. "You've got Soundwave's cassettes to help out if you choose to start getting the energon. If Blitzwing and I went together, it would be far more… space-efficient."

"Hmm." Megatron rubbed his chin, taking the Triple-Changer's proposal into consideration. "Very well. Go with Blitzwing. Bombshell! Come with me. Decepticons, move it!"

They took off, Astrotrain and Blitzwing flying in a curve around the tower until they were heading in the right direction. Neither of them said a word, Blitzwing desperately trying to avoid looking at his fellow Decepticon. It was only when they both realised that there was a mine a short way ahead of them that they landed, with Astrotrain speaking. "I'll radio Megatron and inform him of our discovery."

Blitzwing grunted, indicating the affirmative. He wandered off towards the mine, checking for any humans they might need to dispose of before their leader arrived. Having found none, he walked back to their initial landing spot, feeling disgruntled. He was looking forward to pummelling the life out of being that had no hope of striking back.

Astrotrain had just ended communications with Megatron and turned when he heard Blitzwing approach. "There you are. Megatron says he'll be over with the others pronto. Didja see anything?"

Blitzwing shook his head.

"Why so quiet?"

Once again, the tank Transformer was silent. _As if you couldn't see, Astrotrain. Don't play around._

"You know, Blitzwing, you're probably not in the mood to hear this right now, but I thought you'd like to know anyway."

_Sure, whatever. Rub it in._

"I like you."

_All it is_, Blitzwing told himself, _is another joke. He wants to see your reaction_. He was rather scathing about it, spluttering, "Oh, by Cybertron, you have GOT to be kidding."

"Yeah, I get that you wouldn't believe me." But Astrotrain did seem genuinely self-conscious, which was so unlike him. Maybe he was sincere? "After that prank I pulled, I don't blame you."

"Well…" As stupid as it seemed, Blitzwing felt a small sense of pity for him. "I thought you were just repaying me, y'know. After all, I've done tons of similar things to everyone else." He paused, wondering if he should admit his confusion. Deciding to do so, he added, "You just really put me in a spin. With the compliment and all that. I wasn't sure if you meant it or not."

"I meant that." Astrotrain pointed out.

"I see. Then I guess that your request to Megatron was just an excuse to tell me all this?" The train nodded. "Well, then… maybe we should hang out together sometime. You know… in a non-professional way."

"I knew you'd make the first move." Astrotrain grinned, giving Blitzwing's hand a quick squeeze.

Blitzwing's cheek plates grew warmer, but he regained some of his forwardness by murmuring, "Don't rub it in. And no more mind games."

"Course," Astrotrain said, and looking up towards the sky, they saw a large party of Decepticons approaching.

"Let's get to work."

**END**


	12. LoveHate Relationship

SUDDENLY! FANFICTION!

**TF Drabble Word #12 – Love/Hate Relationship  
Pairing: Ironhide/Bluestreak**

There he was again; same little corner, always after a group of them had returned from thwarting whatever plan Megatron had come up with. Always wanting someone to speak to. And usually, someone would oblige, for sometimes all they would need was a good talk. The problem was getting Bluestreak to stop.

Ironhide, however, was not one for menial chit-chat. He was all action, few words. Today was no exception. In fact, today was probably the worst day for Bluestreak to be around – Ironhide was in a rather bad mood. His transistors ached and it didn't help that his cerebro circuits were overheating – the robot equivalent of a headache. It wasn't anything major enough to see Ratchet about, but it was enough for him to lose it and yell, "Shut your trap, Bluestreak! I'm sick and tired of your babblin'!"

There was a stunned silence in the immediate vicinity. Everyone looked up from what they were doing or turned around from the direction they were heading in. Bluestreak's words, which had little or no meaningful value to Ironhide, lingered in the air for but a moment and seemed to crumble into the humid summer atmosphere. Mere seconds later, Bluestreak was gone, or rather, had transformed into his vehicle mode and sped off into the depths of the Ark.

"Hey man, what's with you?" Jazz's voice could not mask the worry he had for his chatterbox friend. It was evident in the way he kept glancing at the path Bluestreak took.

"Head hurts is all," muttered Ironhide, the shame from his rough treatment of Bluestreak now making him want to tell all who had witnessed the spectacle to go back to whatever they were doing previously.

Instead, he approached Jazz, dropping his voice to a low whisper. "Where would he have gone?"

"Lookin' to apologise?"

Ironhide nodded. As much as he couldn't bear to say sorry, he knew that Bluestreak vanquished his fears and the pain of losing his home by sharing his every thought with those willing to listen. _And sometimes, those unwilling to listen_, thought Ironhide, as Jazz pointed him in the direction of the storage areas.

Yet sometimes, Ironhide had to admit to himself that Bluestreak's talk had the opposite effect it usually had on him. That is, it calmed and soothed him, especially in the dead of night when there was nothing to be done. It gave Ironhide's feelings a chance to catch up with him and sometimes, they weren't pretty.

Additionally, there was something more about Bluestreak and himself, a bond that none of the others could possibly comprehend because it just seemed so unlikely. As the humans said (and as Ironhide knew about the properties of magnets), opposites attracted. Bluestreak had always been the more affectionate of the pair, letting his devotion to Ironhide show through actions such as helping him up or lending him cover-fire. Things that no-one would suspect as signs of romance between even the most love-struck Autobots (well, alright, maybe there were a few who were exempt from this rule).

Ironhide reached the storage area, its darkened interior making visibility poor and thus, making the sports car hard to find. "Hey, Bluestreak? You in here?"

"Ironhide?" Suddenly, his location became clear: behind a stack of crates in the left-hand corner of the room.

"Yeah, it's me." It took a lot of courage to say that one was wrong and Ironhide was not an exclusion. But his love for the other Autobot brought the words out: "I shouldn't have been so hard on you, kid. Sorry for what I said."

"It's ok." Bluestreak approached him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ironhide breathed a sigh of relief and held Bluestreak close to him, not saying another word. After all, now was not an ideal time for Bluestreak to speak, not when they were both alone in that large, dark room.

**END**


	13. Star Gazing

**TF Drabble Phrase #13 – Star Gazing  
Pairing: Skywarp/Thundercracker**

"Earth _is_ actually quite beautiful."

"Beautiful?!" Skywarp repeated Thundercracker's word in bewilderment. "That's the last thing Earth is. Pathetic, yes. A good source of energy, yes. Beautiful, no. And since when did you ever use that word, anyway?"

Thundercracker shrugged, perched on the cliff-top, the light from the stars and moon bouncing off his metallic paint. Dodging the question, he said: "You did agree to tag along, you know. If you're filled with that much dislike for this planet, why'd you come along? I made it perfectly clear that we were simply going to sit here."

"I could hardly let you go alone." Skywarp paused, realising just how disgustingly corny those words were. Naturally, corny was not his style. Heck, showing even a little outward affection for Thundercracker was not his style. It had always made him feel more than a tad self-conscious. Trying to save face, he added, "I mean, what if the Autobots ambushed you? You know the Decepticon forces can't afford that risk."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Skywarp was not expecting what came next – Thundercracker's head resting itself on his shoulder. "You have to admit, though – you can't find peace and quiet like this on Cybertron. Everything there is so busy."

Skywarp gave a small chuckle. "You never seemed like the type who enjoys peace and quiet."

"It's a welcome change." Thundercracker smiled to himself as he tilted his face up to give Skywarp a small peck on the cheek. "Without peace and quiet, I wouldn't have the opportunity to take some time off with you."

Skywarp sighed, coiling his arm around Thundercracker's waist. "Then I guess," he said, attempting to make himself sound as reluctant as possible, "Earth _is_ sort of beautiful."

**END**


	14. Friends first, Lovers second

**TF Drabble Phrase #14 – Friends first, lovers second  
Pairing: Inferno/Red Alert**

He didn't like her very much. The last time he saw her seemed like eons ago, but he distinctly remembered the way she fawned over him and her flat personality. Of course, back then, it didn't really matter much at all. So Inferno had a lady-friend. Good for him. Yet now, it was slightly different. Ok, entirely different. Not to mention confusing. The fact that he couldn't stand Firestar was more painfully obvious to him than ever before because, let's face it, Red Alert was burning. He was burning up, but not the way he did all those weeks ago when his circuits overheated and he developed unbelievable (even for him) paranoia.

He was burning for him. There was something about being carried off in those strong arms as he lay, barely conscious, having been scorched by those flames mere seconds ago. Indeed, Inferno was treated like a hero for days and days afterwards (as heroes should be). And during that time, a strange thought had crossed Red Alert's mind: it wouldn't have been the same if Prime was the one who had saved him.

But what did Inferno feel for Firestar? After all, it was not uncommon to have female Autobots as friends, despite their limited numbers. And the four-million year time gap since their last meeting was bound to have a negative affect on their relationship, correct? Those were Red Alert's calculations, jealous as they were. Somehow, he felt that asking Inferno directly would be tactless, not to mention awkward. He could picture it:

Himself: So, Inferno, do you still have feelings for Firestar?

Inferno: Why'd you wanna know?

Himself: Well…

_Utterly_ tactless.

Besides, could he afford to risk that great friendship? Rationality said 'no'. Emotions said 'yes'. For someone like Red Alert, it would take an extreme situation for heart to rule over head.

"Hey, Red. Why so glum?" Thoughts were shaken, not stirred.

"I was just… thinking."

"'Bout what?" Even before the incident, Inferno had taken it upon himself to serve as an open ear for Red Alert's opinions and concerns to spill into.

But would Red Alert allow himself to take the plunge? Or would he rather lie? Somehow, before he could control the words that came out of his mouth, he said, "The last few weeks" and managed to catch himself before he could say any more.

"Pretty hectic, huh?" Inferno seemed oblivious.

"Yes." But while they were there, alone, face-to-face, Red Alert's heart hammering wildly, the thought of 'If it happens, it happens' struck courage into him.

He saw himself leap.

"Inferno, do you remember that girl…"

**END**


	15. Earthquake

**TF Drabble Word #15 – Earthquake  
Pairing: Ramjet/Rumble**

"This ain't funny." Rumble scanned the hole he was trapped in, tilting his head as far back as it would go in order to see the world above that was barely visible. That was how far down he was. Falling into a crack in an earthquake you yourself had made in order to trap Autobots was just... sad, really. "Looks like I've hit an all-time low." he grumbled, kicking a small rock. "No pun intended, of course."

The Decepticons arrived at their headquarters, battered and frustrated from their defeat at the hands of the Autobots. Astrotrain, who had transported the wounded Decepticons, immediately transformed once he had been completely unloaded.

"The damage report, Megatron. Skywarp, Thundercracker and Soundwave need minor repairs. Dirge and Thrust, however, were less fortunate. Both need extensive repairs."

"And are all Decepticons accounted for?"

"Negative, Megatron." Soundwave responded from his position on the repairs table. "Rumble was trapped at the scene of the battle."

"'Trapped'? An interesting predicament for Rumble. But at any rate, we must save him. Ramjet!" Megatron barked, causing Ramjet to turn away from the floor where his fellow Seekers lay. "Go search for him and bring him back immediately!"

"Right you are, Megatron." With that, Ramjet flew off towards the scene of their battle.

The light of day was starting to fade rapidly. Rumble sat against a wall of the crevice, watching the blue sky turn into a vibrant orange while wondering: _How long have I been here for? Is anyone out there, looking for me? Or does Megatron not care enough to send someone out-_

"Hey, little guy? You out here?" Rumble sat up suddenly. That gruff voice could only belong to one Decepticon he knew.

"RAMJET!" he shouted as loudly as he could. It was obviously enough to lead Ramjet to where he was, because Ol' Conehead was soon visible from the bottom of the pit.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll get you outta here." Ramjet jumped into the hole, transformed, and allowed Rumble to climb into his cockpit before taking off.

"Thanks a lot, Ramjet. I was beginning to think I was a goner for sure."

"I was getting kinda worried about you, little guy. Thought you'd made it back with the rest of us 'til Soundwave said otherwise. How'd you get yourself down there, anyway?"

"Uh." Rumble hesitated.

"So?"

"I fell into that hole when I created an earthquake to trap the Autobots." He felt a tinge of shame, especially as Ramjet laughed. "Shut up. Like you could do any better."

"Hey, sorry, little guy. You've had a rough day."

"And don't I know it." Rumble looked gloomy as they pulled into headquarters. Yet as he climbed out and started towards the central chambers, he felt a small peck on his cheek. He looked up in astonishment at Ramjet who grinned a little, somewhat bashfully, as he said, "Hope the rest of your week is much better."

**END**

A/N: And that's it. For now, anyway. Hope you enjoyed it all.


End file.
